


First Hand

by kenezbian



Series: Burnvin/Burnay/Burndanvin Universe [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray knows their secret, and Burnie's gonna shut him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Hand

“You’ve been here, what, 6 months now?” Burnie asked, taking a swig of his beer.

Ray shrugged, setting his empty soda can down on the table. “Just about, yeah.”

Burnie leaned forward in his armchair and stared at the younger man. “Let’s cut the crap. How long have you known about me and Gavin?”

Ray blinked and debated feigning innocence for a moment, but decided against it when he saw the serious look on Burnie’s face. “Not long. Couple weeks, maybe a month.”

“How?”

“Heard you when you thought the office was empty. I had come back for my jacket.”

Burnie stood up and walked towards the kitchen, collecting Ray’s empty can from the table. “He say anything to you?”

“No.”

“You gonna ask him?” It wasn’t so much of a question as it was a warning.

“I don’t know,” Ray asked in a sing-song voice. “Maybe if I had some incentive to keep my mouth shut…”

Burnie came back from the kitchen with a fresh soda and handed it to him. “If you’re gonna try to ask me for money you’re gonna get laughed out of my apartment.”

“No, not money.” Ray cracked the soda and took a sip. “But I wouldn’t mind knowing what Gavin was hollering about.”

Burnie raised an eyebrow. “You ever been with a man before?”

“Michael, a couple times, back in New York.”

Burnie laughed loudly. “Michael is the worst lay I’ve ever had.”

Ray’s eyebrows shot up. “You and Michael?”

“Just once, before Gavin came back.”

The Puerto Rican stood up and set his drink on the table, taking a step closer. “You like ‘em young, don’t you?”

“Ray—”

Another step. “I bet you were Gavin’s first when he was here working on Red vs Blue.”

“What are you—”

A third. “Did you leave bruises on his hips that first time? Did you shove your dick down his throat til he gagged?”

“Ray, I’m telling you—”

A fourth, they were nearly nose-to-nose now. “I’m younger than Gavin and my only experience is with shitty Michael. And after hearing the gibberish Gavin was spouting in the office, I’m curious. Why don’t you—”

“ _That’s enough._ ” Burnie wrapped a big hand around Ray’s throat, just tight enough to shut him up. “You really want to know what Gavin yearns for? What he craves? Why he keeps coming back to me?”

“Yes,”  Ray said breathlessly, reaching up and gripping Burnie’s wrist.

Burnie leaned in and kissed Ray roughly, shoving his tongue in his mouth. Ray moaned and cupped his jaw with his free hand, moving to stand on his tiptoes to reach him better.

The larger man snaked an arm around his waist and lifted him just enough to turn him around in his grasp, then pushed him towards the hallway. “Bedroom. Now.”

The hand that had been on his throat was now at the back of his neck, guiding him through the house. Ray shivered under his touch and Burnie snorted.

When they reached the room, Burnie kicked the door shut with his heel and toed off his shoes. Ray moved as if he was going to climb on the bed and Burnie stopped him. “No. Strip for me.”

Ray whipped around and stared at Burnie, who was unbuttoning his plaid shirt. “I’m not kidding,” he said, sliding it down his arms and laying it on the chair in the corner. “You’re gonna regret if I’m naked before you. Don’t wanna send you home in torn clothes.”

The younger man pulled his shirt off and tossed it onto Burnie’s dresser. He paused momentarily to watch Burnie pull off his undershirt and fold it carefully, his shoulders and arms flexing with the movement, but resumed unbuttoning his pants and shoving them roughly down his legs.

He sat on the bed and kicked his shoes and pants off in one motion, nudging them towards the dresser, then sat for a moment to watch Burnie finish. The older man’s back was to him, and he was being painfully slow about the whole thing, shooting sly glances over his shoulder to see the look on Ray’s face.

Finally he turned around, and Ray’s jaw dropped. Burnie was only half-hard but it was already bigger than his own and he swallowed nervously. The bigger man chuckled when he saw the fear cross Ray’s eyes. “I hope this answers your question.”

Ray smirked. “It helps. Should probably experience it first-hand though to get a real idea.”

He crooked a finger, and Burnie walked closer. He reached out and grabbed Burnie’s cock, running his thumb carefully over the head. He felt it swell a little, and he very suddenly wanted it in his mouth.

He slid off the edge of the bed and his knees hit the hardwood floor with a _thump_. He guided the now-mostly-hard member between his lips, and Burnie growled his approval above him.

He watched the Puerto Rican below him fumble a little at first; it was obvious he hadn’t had much experience. But what he lacked in that he made up for in enthusiasm, and after finding his rhythm he worked hard to please him.

Ray looked up at Burnie over the edge of his glasses, and was rewarded with the older man’s fingers running through his hair. He smiled and kept eye contact as he ran the flat of his tongue over the slit, giggling a little when Burnie’s eyes fluttered shut.

Burnie grumbled when he heard the laugh and slowly reached up with his other hand. “Let go,” he said quietly, and Ray moved his hands away, placing them on the older man’s thighs. Burnie threaded his free hand into the hair at the back of Ray’s head, and slowly he pulled him further onto his dick.

Ray’s eyes grew wide as it went deeper, and he stifled a cough as it bumped the back of his throat. Burnie hummed lowly and pressed a little harder, wanting to see how much he could take.

Finally Ray couldn’t hold it back anymore and he gagged, pushing hard against Burnie’s legs and leaning back. He stared up at him as he coughed, and Burnie smiled and hauled him up by his bicep.

“Your gag reflex is better than his,” Burnie whispered to him, nudging him towards the bed. “How do you want it?”

He watched Ray’s brown eyes go unfocused as he thought, the many possibilities crossing his mind. When he finally came back, he shrugged. “How do _you_ want _me_?” he asked back.

Burnie grinned laciviously and pushed him onto the bed belly-down. He reached up and pulled Ray’s glasses off his face, setting them onto the nightstand with his own and pulling a bottle of lube out of the drawer.

He climbed onto the bed and laid next to Ray, propping himself up on one elbow and pulling Ray a little closer by the hip with the opposite hand. He opened the bottle and poured a little of the slick fluid onto his fingers, then tossed the bottle onto the bed and slowly inserted a finger into him.

Ray had been propped up on his elbows watching Burnie to the best of his ability, but moaned and lowered his head to the bed as he was fingered. He rutted his hips against the bed, wishing the soft blanket would give him more friction.

Burnie added a second finger, curling it carefully to find his prostate, knowing when he did when he got a muffled yell out of Ray. The third finger coaxed some begging gibberish, and Burnie knew he was ready.

He stretched out fully on top of the smaller man, resting one knee between his legs and using the other to nudge them slightly more open. He nuzzled his face into the side of Ray’s head as he liberally lubed himself and pressed his head against his entrance. “Let me know if it’s too much,” he muttered in his ear, and Ray nodded, clutching the bedspread in his fists.

He slowly lowered his hips and he heard Ray hiss as he entered him. Burnie bit his lip and resisted the urge to get it all in at once; he’d gotten used to doing it to Gavin but Ray wouldn’t be able to, not the first time.

Just as his hips made contact, Ray reached over his shoulder and gently pulled Burnie’s curls. The older man nipped his neck a little, allowing the smaller man to adjust to him for a moment.

Ray murmured a breathless “okay,” and Burnie gave a short experimental thrust. The brunet gave a whine and gave a small thrust of his own, and Burnie took it as a sign that he wanted it.

He wound his arms under Ray’s and around his chest, keeping their upper bodies pressed together as he changed positions to kneeling. He wrapped his right hand around Ray’s erection and his left drifted lazily up to Ray’s neck, fingers resting lightly on his pulse point.

He leaned in closer to the younger man’s ear and sighed. “Tell me you want it,” he said so quietly Ray could barely hear him. “Beg me for it.”

Ray grabbed both Burnie’s wrists, gripping so tightly his knuckles were turning white. “Burnie, please, fuck me,” he said, trying to grind his hips back into Burnie’s.

The older man carefully moved away, sliding out just a little bit and causing a gasp from Ray. “Do it better.” He moved his left hand a little higher and pressed his fingers just a little harder.

“ _I want you to fuck me better than you fuck Gavin._ ”

Burnie couldn’t see the smirk but he could hear it in his voice and it drove him mad. He grabbed Ray’s neck and pressed his head into his left shoulder, biting his earlobe hard as he started fucking him roughly. The cock in his hand was already dripping, and he used the precum as lube, pumping him as fast as he could.

Ray was writhing in his arms and Burnie held him tighter, causing the angle of his hips to change and hitting his prostate perfectly. The Puerto Rican started yelling, and Burnie growled in his ear.

It wasn’t much longer before Ray was coming, semen running out into Burnie’s hand, yell catching in his throat. Burnie moaned and bit down on his shoulder, leaving marks as he came too.

They sat like that for a moment, catching their breaths, then Burnie let go and held onto the smaller man’s hips as he slid out. He sat back on his heels and pulled Ray into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Ray hummed and wrapped his arms on top of Burnie’s, content for the moment. “Thanks Burnie,” he mumbled.

“Think you can keep quiet?” Burnie asked him.

“For a while.” Ray snickered. “Although next time I catch you I might not be able to stay out of it. Could you handle both of us?”

“Handle? HA. You two would be so busy fighting over me that I wouldn’t have to lift a finger.”

“Sounds like a challenge.” Ray turned and stared into Burnie’s gray-blue eyes. “I’ll be sure to come prepared.”

“How can you even _think_ about next time? You’re still sticky from _this_ time.”

Ray laughed and stood up carefully. “Shower?”

“You know it.”


End file.
